


And You've Got Us Feeling Alright

by fatedfeathers



Series: Sing Us a Song, You're the Piano Man [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, For My Own Fic Lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: Philip meets someone he never expected to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since people I am friends with (@Jemmi and @Dori) asked for a fluffy fix-it for We're All In The Mood For A Melody, I wrote one.

Philip sat at his piano, watching the people file into the small cafe. Saturday nights, the cafe offered live music, so once again the manager had asked him to perform for the patrons. Since the previous week had garnered a lot of attention, Theo had approached him again.

“Only for you, Theo,” he’d reluctantly agreed. He hadn't meant to come back after that first time; it had taken Theo months to convince him to play in the first place. But, even though he hadn't played for another living person since… Years ago, the patrons had loved his performance. He always had been good at charming the crowds, and his music rolled off the tips of his fingers and through the keys of the piano like a lively stream.

Reluctantly, after a solid week of Theo asking him to come back, he’d agreed.

So, here he is. Nine o’clock on a Saturday night, watching people straggle into the cafe. He waited until almost everyone had filed in before making his announcement.

“Hey everyone, welcome to Not Your Average Joe. I'm Philip and I'm performing tonight. There are a few songs I definitely want to play for you, but feel free at any time to come up and request a song!” He grinned cheerfully at the customers who were paying attention, and some grinned back at him.

He made it through two songs before someone made a request. He gladly obliged, though he declined the request to sing.

“Piano is a skill I've honed over the years,” He said, eyes sparking with mischief, “But because I spent so much time on the piano, my voice is not so much.”

He made it through a few more songs before someone else approached him with a request. Something about the young man piqued Phil's interest; he was around the same age as the pianist, if a few inches taller, and Phil could have sworn he knew the other man from somewhere.

He shook it off as strange coincidence before asking if there was anything he could play for him.

The young man hesitated, cradling some sort of latte close to his chest as if trying to absorb its warmth.

“Yeah,” he started. “I know this is going to sound weird, but I was wondering if you might be able to play a song for me. I don't know the name of it, but I know some of the tune? It's kind of sad and sweet, and I used to know the whole thing when I was younger…” he cleared his throat before he hummed a few measures of a melody. Philip's eyes widened.

He knew that melody. He knew it quite well.

He’d written that melody.

Back in his freshman year of high school, for his first boyfriend, he’d written that melody. Aside from himself, Theo, and his sister, only one other person could know that tune.

He looked to the other young man, eyes still wide, and met his gaze. He knew he had a choice to make; he just wasn't sure which was the proper choice for him.

He paused for as long as he dared, writing it off as trying  recall the melody, before making a decision.

“It wouldn't be very professional of me to forget one of my own compositions, would it?” He smiled softly at the other as a disbelieving look took over his features.

  
“How have you been, Georges? It's been a while.”


End file.
